


The Match

by yuki_chicken



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Kirisaki Daiichi regulars actually played in a game against Shuutoku.....</p><p>The consequences??? A very injured Midorima of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on how the game with Shuutoku and Kirisaki would've gone if Hanamiya and friends actually played

The atmosphere was intense in the locker rooms. No one dared to say anything, only wanting to concentrate on their hardest game yet (besides when they faced Seirin). The members of the Shuutoku Basketball Club were on edge because of the upcoming game. They were facing an opponent no one wanted to challenge.

 

_ Kirisaki Daiichi _

 

Everyone in the basketball circuit knew that Kirisaki had a horrible reputation that followed them wherever they went. In every game, the ace of the opposing team was sent off the court with horrible injuries. The members eyed their green-haired shooter with worry and anxiety in their eyes. The hawk-eyes user was especially worried. The members knew that the raven was highly protective, especially when it came to his taller boyfriend.

 

“Shin-chan....maybe....maybe you shouldn’t play today”

 

The members stared at the raven like he suddenly sported 3 heads. The players directed their eyes back to the greenette. He said nothing as he started to undo the taping on his left hand. As soon as the green-haired male was finished he stood up and looked at his boyfriend straight in the eyes.

 

“I will do no such thing Takao”

 

He turned and picked up his lucky item of the day, a stuffed penguin plushie, and walked out of the door. A blonde-haired male walked up to Takao and hit him on the back of his head.

 

“Good going you idiot, now he’s gonna be all pissy and it’s thanks to you...what were ya thinking of anyway?!?!?!”

 

Takao groaned and rubbed the sore spot on his head before turning to look at his senapi. “Miyaji-senpai, we’re going against KiriDai. They always go after the ace of the opposing team. I just don’t want Shin-chan to be injured.”

 

The captain of the team, Otsubo, heard their conversation and jumped in while slapping both males on the head. “While you do have good intentions Takao, they will also go after anyone who poses a threat to them, so this is my word to everyone. Do NOT make yourself stand out, don't do anything that will grab their attention to you alone. Divide the word amongst everyone. Do I make myself clear?”

 

The members nodded and started doing their own thing to prepare for the game.

 

Otsubo, however, couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that he had.

 

_ ‘I have a really bad feeling about this’ _

The moment that the other miracles heard that Shutoku was facing off against Kirisaki Daiichi, they immediately went to search for their green-haired friend. The teams of the respective miracles also followed them. They found the male standing outside while staring at his hands. They looked at each other and silently nodded before making their way outside.

 

Momoi didn’t like it when one of her friends were sad, so she did what she thought was best. Jump on them while screaming their name for the entire country to hear her.

 

“MIDORIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

Midorima stumbled when he felt weight on his side and looked down to see a bubbly Momoi hugging him. He sighed while reaching up to fix his glasses. He was about to say something, when he was suddenly staring up at the sky.

 

“MIDORIMACCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

Midorima looked down, again, to see that he was being hugged by a blonde and a pinkette. He sighed in frustration before putting his hand again Kise’s face to get him off.

 

“Would you get off of me??? You’re heavy”

 

Midorima put in a little more strength to make Kise get off of him. Kise cried dramatically before he went to his captain and cried about ‘how cruel Midorima was to push him off’ and to ‘indirectly call him fat’ before he was kicked to the ground by the annoyed player.

 

It was then that Midorima noticed the other miracles and their respective teammates. He quirked his eyebrow at them.

 

“We came to see how you doing before the game started”

 

The phantom player answered his question.

 

“Hmph..of course I’m ok. I have luck on my side after all”

 

“Is luck going to save you if Kirisaki decides to go after you?”

 

Midorima saw that their ex-captain, the red-haired midget from hell, walked towards him and helped him off of the ground (after they helped Momoi up first). He sighed in irritation. The heterochromatic-eyed male could always sense his inner burdens.

 

“Hmph...as I have said before many times ‘Man proposes, God disposes’ so long as I have faith in my playing and fate, then nothing bad shall happen in that game”

 

Akashi smirked as he seemed satisfied with the answer. “Well, just in case, we all are going to be there to speculate the game. I will not be pleased if I see that you and that team of yours are slacking off.”

 

“We will never slack off”

 

“Hmm...very well then...good luck to you”

 

The other players nodded in the green-haired males direction and turned to make their way into the stadium to find seats (preferably as close to the court as possible) before they were filled. Midorima sighed heavily before turning back to stare at his hands.

 

_ ‘Why can’t I shake off this feeling then?’ _

 

Everyone who was watching the game sat on the edge of their seats. They watched as Shuutoku, the Veteran Kings, was actually having a hard time against Kirisaki. The miracles and their teams had their fist clenched as they eyed the many bruises that graced the pale skin of the green-haired male.

 

Their teammates were trying to prevent the rainbow players from committing murder then and there. The Shutoku players eyed their ace with worry. 

 

Midorima was doing a lot worse than he actually looked. His body was hurting and he swore that he thinks that one of his ribs was broken. It actually hurts to breathe right now. He was the opposing team making their way towards Shutoku’s half of the court. The team made a defensive stance as they tried to block them from advancing.

 

The players were running around the court. Midorima was being marked by Hanamiya himself. The spectators and the players were nervous about that fact.

 

_ “Midorima be careful!!!!!!” _

 

Midorima stared at the player in front of him and the captain smirked at him. 

 


	2. Not A Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to the text below

I just wanted to say this very quick thing....Kuroko and Akashi are cousins....

...also the next chapter will be up very soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to the text above
> 
> VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!


	3. What's Going On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Previous Chapter needs to be read FIRST

“MIDORIMA-KUN!!!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!” The phantom played shouted as he realized what was going to happen. However, he was a second too late.

 

The player jumped up and, of course, Midorima jumped up after him. He, however realized it at the last minute that the player no longer had the ball in his hand. The player who had the ball, smirked up at the players as he flew the ball and purposely missed the hoop. The ball hit the rim as it went and hit Midorima in the head. 

 

The sickeningly sound that the ball made as it made contact with Midorima. The players and the people looked in horror as the male fell back and made contact with the ground, with a sickening snapping sound, as he rolled and came to a stop in the middle of the court.

 

The atmosphere became heavy at the unmoving player in the middle of the court. The players were brought out of their stupor as the referee blew his whistle. The coach and the benchwarmers made their way to the unconscious male.

 

“uh.....SHIN-CHAN!!!!!!!!”

 

The Shutoku players rushed to their ace as the coach and the other members got there. The coach knelt down next to the player and called for him.

 

“Midorima!!! Midorima, can you hear me?”

 

The coach waited for a while before he deemed that the player was really out. He moved closer to the player before he saw something that he didn’t want to see. He reached out and gently turned the player’s head before he saw the blood pooling on the floor on the left side of the player. He was bleeding from the spot on his head from where he was hit from the ball. He also saw the blood that was coming from the player’s left arm. The coach could also see the bruise that was beginning to form around the elbow area of the arm.

 

He frowned a bit before yelling to one of the bench members to call for the emergency services.

 

“Someone call for an ambulance immediately!!! Someone else bring me the first aid kit and hurry!!!”

 

Two of the benchwarmers ran to do the task that was assigned to them. Takao pushed his way through the players before his boyfriend was in his sight. His breath caught in his throat as he dropped to his knees and held his boyfriend’s right hand. There was so much blood that, if the situation wasn’t so serious, Takao would’ve laughed at the fact that his boyfriend looked like a carrot and a tomato all at once.

 

Takao felt the anger bubble in him as he heard laughter coming from across the court. He turned to see the KiriDai members laughing at the misfortune before Hanamiya started to make his way to the team. Takao stood up and blindly grabbed Hanamiya by his jersey and threw his arm back for a punch when he felt a tug on his own jersey and was surrounded by 3 pairs of arms. They glared at the raven before the raven felt his body go slack at the looks.

 

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw a young girl, about 7 years old, run onto the court and towards the injured player. Takao instantly recognized the girl as Midorima’s younger sister, Shina. He broke free from the grips and ran towards the girl and picked her up before she saw how injured her brother was.

“Onii-chan!!!!!!!! Onii-chan!!!!”

 

The little girl screamed and cried as she attempted to reach for her older brother. She hit the older boy and demanded to be put down, but Takao held onto her even tighter.

 

“Kazu-onii-chan!!!! Let me go I wanna go to Onii-chan....Onii-chan isn’t supposed to be on the ground sleeping!!!! He’s supposed to be standing and making amazing shots!!!! Waaaaah~~ Onii-chan!!! Please get up!!!”

 

The people in the stadium looked on with tears as the young girl cried for her older brother to get up and play. The teams looked at each other before looking around and realizing that 6 of the seats were empty.

 

“Uh-oh”

 

The teams scrambled up and left to go down to the courts before a bloodbath started. Back on the court, Takao was still trying to comfort the girl when he saw 6 raging people, who look like they’re out for blood. The little girl turned in his arms and lit up at the sight of the people.

 

“Daiki-onii-chan”

 

“Sup Shina” The tanned male greeted while waving his hand at her

 

“Satsuki-onee-chan”

 

“Shina-chan~ hi there~”

 

“Tetsu-onii-chan”

 

“Hello, Shina-chan, you look as cute as always” The little girl giggled at the compliment

 

“Sei-onii-chan”

 

“Hello Shina, it’s always a pleasure to see you and your wonderful smile” The girl blushed before nodding her head at the red head.

 

“Ryo-nii~~”

  
“Shinacchi~ how are you ssu~??”

 

“I’m fine~”

 

“Atsu-nii-chan~~”

“Hiya~ Shina-chin...don’t worry about Mido-chin. Mido-chin will be well again soon” The little girl giggled as the purple-haired male ruffled her hair.

 

The rainbow players looked at the bleeding male on the ground before turning and glaring at Hanamiya.

 

“Idiot!!!! How dare you do that to him!!” Aomine shot forward and grabbed Hanamiya by his jersey.

 

“You should give me one reason on why I shouldn’t beat you into next year”

 

“Daiki, release Hanamiya”

 

Aomine turned and looked at Akashi before growling at the raven once more before releasing his shirt and going to his injured ex-teammate *coughfriendcough*. Akashi walked towards the taller teen and examined him before scoffing and looking the other in the eye.

 

“I do hope that, because of what you have done, there will be dire consequences and they will be paid for with your lives”

 

“SEI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!”

 

The redhead was suddenly off the ground as he was picked up by the stylish member of his team as the other teams made their way to their own miracles. Right when the teams reached the scene, the paramedics showed up with an eerily familiar figure.

 

“PAPA!!!!!!!”

 

Shina jumped from Takao’s arms and rushed to the older green-haired man. Her father.

 

The older gentlemen saw the little running towards him and caught her in his arms. He smiled at his daughter and hugged her.

 

“Shina, what’s wrong?”

 

Shina’s bottom lip quivered as she pointed at the crowd. “Onii-chan won’t get up from the ground and play basketball”

 

The older Midorima stiffened at the words that came out of his daughter’s mouth. He held onto her tightly and made his way to where the paramedics were at. The man felt his heart stop when he saw his oldest and only son lying a pool of his own blood. His medical instincts kicked in as he knelt down and helped the paramedics while handing his daughter to the person nearest to him, which was his old coach.

“Midorima??”

 

The man turned and saw his old coach. He gaped like a fish out of water before snapping out of it.

 

“Coach Nakatani?”

 

The teams were watching the exchange while looking at each other before shrugging. Takao looked at them before asking the question.

 

“How do you know each other?”

 

The two gentlemen looked at the raven before looking at each other. Midorima’s father spoke up.

 

“I was the ex-captain of the Shuutoku basketball club in my high school days before I became one of the regulars for the Japan National Team.”

 

The basketball players gaped before the greennette continued.

 

“Isn’t that right Captain Kuroko, Vice Captain Akashi?”

 

The players looked puzzled before they turned and saw older versions of the Miracles standing by the door.

 

“We told you not to call us that!!!!” A tall teal and red haired man said to the doctor. The players were shocked to see older look-alikes of the phantom player and the redhead midget.

 

“Hello Father....” Both boys greeted when they saw the two walking towards them. The men smiled and patted their boys on the head.

 

“So, what’re you guys doing here?” The green haired man asked, while keeping an eye on the paramedics. 

 

“We sensed high distress coming from this place and plus we were on our way anyway because we caught wind that the kids were playing against KiriDai so naturally we came he- eh??”

 

Everyone’s attention was on the older red head and his face said that he was very unamused. The older Kuroko looked at his relative and froze on the spot.

 

“Ne, ne nii-san doushita?”

 

The older Akashi raised his hand up and harshly brought it down on the bluenette next to him. Turning away from the whining male on the ground and looking somewhere else.

 

“Horrible temper as always Masa.....”

 

The red-head looked at the greenette and took it as a signal to shut up. The teal head stood up and looked at the male with dramatic crocodile tears in his eyes.

 

“Why’d you hit me?!?!?!”

 

The red head felt a vein pop before attempting to hit the energetic male next to him. “Cause yer too damn annoyin’ and it’s irritating me!!!!”

 

Everyone around them thought the exact same thing at the exact same time.

 

_ “Is that where Akashi got his attitude from?!?!” _

 

The paramedics looked at the scene and one of them fake coughed to get their attention. The entire stadium turned to look at them.

 

“We’re ready to go”

 

The atmosphere got sad again and the green haired girl wailed again as she looked at her older brother. The Shuutoku members looked at their ace and mentally swore vengeance on the poor kid. Takao stepped up and looked at his injured boyfriend and leaned down to give him a kiss and clutched at his uninjured hand. He let go after a few more seconds and turned to the court.

 

“Let’s go!!!”

 

“YEAH!!!!!!”

 

The crowd roared at Shuutoku’s restored strength and motivation.  The others cleared from the court and trailed after the paramedics. Before leaving, however, Akashi turned around and looked at the Shuutoku members in the eye.

“It would be highly disappointing if you guys lost”

 

The members smirked and turned to look at Kirisaki Daiichi in the eye and said: “You don’t need to tell us twice”

 

Akashi smiled in satisfaction before trailing after the others to go to the hospital.

 

“Join us afterwards”

 

“Will do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the final and there's some fluffy cliche involved


	4. Ta-dah!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This technically the end but.....

The first thing that Midorima noticed was that his head was pounding and that there were a lot of voices that was making the pounding hurt even more than it did. He blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes before blindly searching for his glasses. He found them 2 minutes later and put them on. He became even more confused when he saw that he was in a white room. He looked around the room some more and realized that he was in the hospital.

 _'How did I get here?'_ he thought.

The door to the room creaked open a little and the piercing made his head pound even more. He brought his right hand to his head hoping to ease the pain. He looked up and saw the faces of his parents and his younger sister. His parents sighed in relief while his sister had turned on the water works.

"Shina, what's wrong?"

The little girl jumped down from her mother's arms and ran straight for her brother. Midorima confusedly wrapped his arms around his sister and rubbing at her back to calm her down, while looking at his parents for some help. His parents walked towards him and sat next to him on the bed. His mother leaned forward and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Shintaro, do you remember what happened?"

Midorima shook his head and just stared at his parents. They both hitched their breaths and glanced at each other before his father spoke to him.

"Son, can you speak at all right now?"

Midorima opened his mouth, but no words were coming out. He closed his mouth and cleared his throat before he tried again.

"Of course, nanodayo!!!" His voice sounded _horrid_

His dad breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good. Anyway, you really don't remember what happened to you?"

Midorima raised his eyebrows before pouting a bit and thinking. Then his eyes widened in realization. "What happened to the team? Are they alright? What about Takao? Did anyone else get hurt? What happened? Why am I here and not at the game?"

The machines that were connected to the green-haired male started going haywire and the adults tried to calm their son down so that they could explain what happened after he was taken to the hospital.

"Shintaro, you must listen to what we have to say. You must also stay calm, if not then the nurses will be here to sedate you cause you're losing it right after you wake up. I know that this is really confusing to you, but you have to stay calm so that we can explain it to you."

The boy nodded and took deep breaths to calm himself before looking at his parents again. His mom looked at him again, but this time with tears in her eyes.

"It was just a really scary experience because one second I see my baby trying to grab the basketball and in the next second he's on the ground with injuries and blood around him. It was terrible and Shina...she managed to escape from my arms and run down to the court to you. She was so upset and confused. She had never seen you go down so easily during a match. She was begging you to get up and keep playing. Takao managed to stop her before she reached you but she was terribly upset with him for stopping her. Your father eventually got to you and the other kids got to the court. They said that you had to be taken to the hospital for an extensive evaluation. However, no parent would want to see their child lying vulnerably on a hospital bed with bandages on him. With the thought of when he would wake up going through your head. That's something that should never happen"

Both parents leaned in to hug their only son, happy that he was alright.

"Speaking of Takao....he's outside do you wanna see him?"

Midorima lit up like a tree but quickly went back to his usual face and nodded his head. His father shook his head while his mother giggled into her hand and took her daughter from her son and walked to the door.

"We'll go out and get him"

"Make sure that he puts a ring on it son!!!"

Midorima's face flushed the same color as blood or maybe even darker before he huffed and turned away from the door. By the time that the door opened a second time, Midorima had managed to calm himself and his face was back to its original color.

"Shin-chan"

Midorima looked toward the voice that was calling to him and saw his boyfriend standing by the door hesitantly. He smiled and gestured the raven to go and sit next to him on the bed. The raven obliged and went to sit next to him on the bed.

Takao sighed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissing him on the head.

“How do you feel?”

“I’ve seen better days”

“That’s good”

The conversation died out and the two sat in silence. One in a calming way, the other in a nervous way. Takao fiddled with his hands and then his boyfriend’s hands. He got annoyed at it and then fiddled with the box in his pocket. He decided to fuck it and wing it already.

“Shin-chan...”

“Hmm??”

“Can I ask you something?”

“What is it??”

Takao took a deep breath and stood up from the bed and got down on one knee as he pulled the box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a diamond studded ring with an emerald diamond in the middle. Midorima stared at his boyfriend before his mind finally caught up and he stared at his boyfriend some more before the tears were spilling out of his eyes. Takao smiled and took his boyfriend’s left hand.

"Shin-chan, I love you so much. So much that I would be willing to do anything and everything for you. In that game, seeing you get hurt. It tore me up. I wanted to go to you and make sure that you were alright, but I needed to be strong for Shina-chan. I realized then and even before then, that I didn’t want to lose you ever. So, will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?"

"You fool!!! Of course my answer is obviously going to be yes"

Takao blinked and smiled as he slipped the ring onto his boyfriend's finger and stood up to place a happy kiss on his lips. When they broke for air, they leaned their foreheads against each other and smiled while wishing that time would stop and that they would be there forever in the moment...It won't happen though cause they're basketball players and Takao had just proposed to the most innocent and oblivious one of all, especially when the said person has 6 overprotective people watching over him like he was a princess.

“You stupid bird!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!”

The newly engaged couple turned to look at the multitude of people standing by the door, especially 6 rainbow-haired people. The couple looked at them in shock before Takao broke out of his stupor and looked at them.

“Was I supposed to ask you guys for permission?”

"Yes. Midorima-kun is considered the princess of the Miragen after all"

"KUROKO!!!!! I AM NOT A PRINCESS NANODAYO!!!!!!!"

"YES YOU ARE!!!!!"

The multitude of basketball players and parents congratulated the couple on their engagement. The rainbow haired players forever teased the green-haired megane princess about the engagement before the conversations started flying all over the place about other people getting engaged. That night, however, the people present in the room had learned one very important thing: **HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE AKASHI'S FATHER WHEN HE LEARNED THAT HIS ONLY CHILD WAS BETROTHED TO THE EX-DELINQUENT AND EX-CAPTAIN OF THE TEIKO MIDDLE SCHOOL BASKETBALL CLUB**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an omake planned!!!!!! You're welcome....


	5. *Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I finally got to writing it
> 
> I started school this past Monday and I already can't wait until I'm done

After the occupants and one Akashi managed to cool down the older red head, everyone in the room turned their attention to the older looking miracles. The older men looked up and saw everyone staring at them.

"What?" 

"So....you guys gonna tell us how you know each other??"

The men looked surprised at the question before looking at each other and laughing. The older Kuroko spoke up first "So, where should we start then?"

"Tell us basics first....like...anything"

"Haha ok. I'm Kuroko Tetsuro. I'm Tetsuya's father. I was the ex-captain of the old Seirin High Basketball Team before the school was torn down and rebuilt. I was also the Captain of the Japan National Team. I used to play Point Guard. I'm the current head of the Kuroko Group"

He then turned to the older Akashi.

"I guess I'm next. I'm Akashi Masaomi, Seijuro's father. I'm the ex-captain of Rakuzan's Basketball Team and the Vice Captain of the Japan National Team. I played Small Forward. I'm the head of Akashi Corporation."

His gaze went to the last person.

"I'm last then. I'm Midorima Satoshi. I'm this guy's father *points to Midorima* I played Shooting Guard and is the ex-captain for Shuutoku and the Japan National Team. I was the captain at Shuutoku. I'm the current director of this hospital. It's a private family owned hospital."

The room was gaping at the elders, including their own children.

"Hmm~ we can't forget the other 3 right?"

Kuro-papa jolted up. "That's right~"

"Besides the 3 of us there's also Aomine Daisuke, Kise Ryuichi, and Murasakibara Akihiro, and our manager Momoi Seiji...oh wait...who was the other manager? Dammit.....it fit well with the rest of us. What was it?"

"Wasn't it Nijimura Takahisa??" Aka-papa said.

Kuro-papa jumped up. "That's right!!! Awesome Nii-san~"

If the others weren't surprised now, then they were certainly lost souls.

Kuro-son spoke up. "Let me guess....you all went to Teiko Middle..didn't you?"

The papas looked at Kuro-son "Amazing Tetsuya, how'd you know?"

Kuro-son sweat dropped. "Lucky guess."

Kuro-papa laughed. "Awesome guess son"

Aka-papa facepalmed. "You're a real idiot"

Kuro-papa's jaw dropped. "Nii-san so mean"

Aka-papa kicked Kuro-papa in the face. "So damn annoying!!!"

"Oof!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU BE CUTE LIKE SEIJURO!!!!!!"

"Huh???"

Mido-papa sighed and held Aka-papa before he wanted to kill Kuro-papa.

Papas looked around the room and looked at everyone. Kuro-son spoke up though.

"Seijuro lost his cuteness after our 2nd year of middle school"

Everyone gaped at Kuro-son

"He lost it after he snapped and gained his second personality and became a scissors wielding psycho"

"Tetsu-kun is so brave" Momoi said

Tetsuya deadpanned at everyone. "He can't do anything. He's the youngest one in the family"

Everyone switched their gazes from the shadow to the emperor. _He was pouting cutely._

Kuro-papa pointed at Aka-son. "See??? Cute"

*Cue angry Aka-papa*

Mido-papa spoke up. "Ignoring those two. So, we all met when we were kids cause it turned out that our parents were best friends since their childhood days. We all ended up going to the same elementary and middle school, but separate high schools. We separated from middle school because our skills in basketball caused a rift in our friendship. It started with Daisuke and his insane strength and skills and stopped going to practice all together. Next was Masaomi with his brains. Akihiro wanted to do nothing and wanted to skip practice as well, which in turned he challenged Masaomi. Ryuichi took on more modeling jobs just because Daisuke didn't play like how he used to. Seiji, Takahisa, and I stayed behind with Takumi and eventually I left. Takahisa moved to another district or somewhere further. Then one day, Takumi quit right before the Winter Championships, so Masaomi became the captain and then we just separated. In high school, however, it was Takumi that brought us back together again with his Seirin team."

Everyone, especially the miracles, were shocked at hearing the story.

"We rekindled our friendships after the Winter High. We sparred in friendly competitions every now and then. Of course we went to college and then Tetsuya was born. We all gathered in the hallway after Tetsuya was born and made a vow to make sure that what happened to us wouldn't happen to you kids. Of course, we weren't here to prevent that from happening and naturally history repeated itself. Am I right Tetsuya?"

Kuro-son nodded.

"Hmm....so that basically sums everything up. By the way Seijuro, WHO ARE YOU ENGAGED TO?"

That last part was on purpose and everyone knew that. Aka-papa stopped trying to strangle Kuro-papa and turned towards his son and held him close.

"I will NOT let someone take my son!!!!"

Aka-son looked at Aka-papa and sighed before turning to Mido-papa. "Nijimura Shuzo"

The three papas stopped whatever they were doing and stared at each other before looking down solemly. "Nijimura huh??"

The rainbow haired kids nodded their heads. "Well, in that case, I guess I can accept the marriage. On the condition that he comes and asks me properly for my son's hand"

Aka-son stared up at Aka-papa before smiling cutely and nodding before hugging papa.

"I'm actually glad that we came back in time for this"

"You're right"

So, after the stories and reconciliations were cleared everyone left for the night to give the newly engaged couple some well deserved rest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> Was that really, insanely crappy???
> 
> Let me know in the comment section below and be sure to look out for more stories from me~
> 
> Ciao~~!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If it ain't obvious.....this is after Winter Cup


End file.
